Talkative
by Cloom Tonks
Summary: Harry adore parler! C'est pourquoi ce one shot ne comporte AUCUNE ligne narrative. QUE du dialogue.


Voici un petit (ou pas) one shot dont j'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire. Vous allez voir, il est un peu spécial. Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs !

Tout ce que j'écris appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

-Ta gueule.  
-Mais quoi à la fin ? Tu sais très bien qu…  
-Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit ta gueule.  
-Mais…  
-TA GUEULE !

-Kesskya ?  
-Ah, Harry, te voilà ! C'est Hermione qui refuse de m'aider pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie.  
-Quoi ? Hermione, et moi, tu m'aideras, hein ?  
-Hors de question, tu n'avais qu'à suivre le cours au lieu de jouer aux cartes avec cet idiot.  
-Avec cet idiot ? J'ai un nom moi !  
-En tout cas, je suis contente que tu te sois débarrassé du livre du Prince.  
-Rohh, ne recommence pas, Hermione.  
-Dommage que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard soit annulée… D'ailleurs, même s'ils les annulent, le danger n'est pas évité. Tenez, un bon exemple : MOI. Si on était allés en ville, je n'aurais sûrement pas mangé ces fichus chaudrons et…  
-Parvati et Lavande ont dit que des filles de Serdaigle se servaient de la salle sur demande pour faire de la musique, je vais certainement y faire un tour ce soir pour jouer un peu de piano, je n'ai l'occasion d'en jouer que chez moi…  
-Tu sais jouer du piano ?  
-Oui, j'en faisais lorsque j'étais à l'école.  
-Eh, Potter ! POTTER !  
-Quoi, encore ?  
-C'est vrai que t'as déjà transplané ?  
-Ecoute Justin, je te l'ai déjà dit hier et avant-hier !  
-Nous étions en train de parler alors laisse-nous la paix !  
-Oh, toi, ta gueule Weasley.  
-Eh ! Tu m'parles pas comme ça !  
-Tu vois Ron, je n'suis pas la seule à de le répéter.  
-GRANGER ! File tes réponses pour le devoir de métamorphose !  
-S'il te plaît.  
-File-les, s'te plaît !  
-Quoi ? Tu vas lui passer alors que tu veux pas m'aider pour l'histoire de la magie ?  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui donnerai.  
-Bon alors, tu m'les passe oui ?  
-Non, Corner, je t'ai déjà dit que je passerai jamais de réponses à qui qu'ce soit.  
-Bah pourquoi tu me les as données pendant plus de 6 ans ?  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry. Déjà, tu es mon ami, en plus, je ne te donne pas les réponses, je te corrige.  
-Et bien corrige-moi !  
-Il faudrait déjà que tu aies fait quelque chose !  
-Moi je n'ai rien fais mais j'ai volé le parchemin de Habbot.  
-Bon, va manger à la table des Serdaigles au lieu de prendre de la nourriture aux Gryffondors.  
-Ouais, casses-toi, Corner !  
-Ta gueule, Weasley.  
-C'est la troisième fois en à peine dix minutes, Ron. Rends-toi à l'évidence, c'est moi qui ai raison.  
-Pfffff…  
-Ron, tu me passes les cuisses de poulet, s'il de plaît.  
-A ton service, mon vieux. Eh Neville ! Passe la sauce ! Merci.  
-Eh, regardez, Malfoy n'est pas à la table des Serpentards !  
-Oh, arrête avec ça !  
-Mais c'est vrai ! Il n'est pas là ! Et Crabbe et Goyle aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Mais souviens-toi, Mcgonagall leur a donné une retenue sur l'heure du déjeuner parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs trois fois de suite.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai…  
-Salut les gens !  
-Salut Seamus, Salut Dean.  
-Salut les mecs ! Vous auriez pas pris les cours d'histoire de la magie ces deux derniers mois par hasard ?  
-Bah nan Ron, on trouve personne pour nous le passer pour le devoir de lundi.  
-Ouais, d'ailleurs Hermione, Seamus et moi les avons « perdus », tu pourrais nous les prêter pour qu'on révise ? S'il te plaît ?  
-Non.  
-Non ?  
-Non.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que. C'est comme ça. Je ne prête mes notes à personnes.  
-Waaaye…  
-Eeeehhh ! Rends-moi ça ! Rends-moi mon sac !  
-Vite ! Regarde si ya pas ses cours d'hist…  
-Si c'est l'histoire de la magie que vous cherchez, il est dans le dortoir. Maintenant rendez-moi mon sac.  
-Attrape ! Viens Dean, on retourne à la salle commune, peut être qu'on trouvera quelqu'…  
-SEEEAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !  
-Oui ?  
-MON SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !  
-Quoi ton… Oups !  
-Aaaah, deg' ! Ya d'la sauce partout !  
-Ta gueule, Ron. Passe Hermione, Flitwick s'est servi d'un sort, l'autre jour… Attends, je cherche ma baguette…  
_-Tergeo_. Merci Harry mais je connaissais déjà ce sort depuis la première année.  
-Bah pourquoi t'as gueulé sur Seamus alors ?  
-Ca fait pas de mal des fois, de crier. Et puis ils avaient pas qu'à m'emmerder. Vous avez vu leur tête quand ils se sont rendu compte ? Et quand ils ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou ?  
-Au fait, je voulais réserver le terrain ce week-end mais les Serdaigles l'ont réservé samedi matin, les Serpentards l'après-midi et les Poufsouffles tout le dimanche. Il faudra attendre lundi soir.  
-Mais Peakes a sa retenue avec Mcgo !  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien il ne viendra pas ce jour-là, je n'ai pas envie de déplacer notre entraînement. D'ailleurs, il faudrait prévenir les autres Ron, tu pourrais les avertir si en croise un ?  
-Compte sur moi !  
-Je vais à la bibliothèque, on se rejoint en cours de sortilèges. A toute à l'heure !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Vérifier quelque chose pour la potion. A plus !  
-Ouais, à plus Hermione !  
-Bon, on y va, nous aussi ?  
-Attends ! J'ai même pas commencé mon dessert !  
-Et bien dépêche-toi ! Eh, Coote ! COOTE !  
-Quoi ?  
-Viens voir !  
-Quoi, Harry ?  
-On a entrainement lundi.  
-Lundi ? Pourquoi pas ce week-end ? Tiens, salut Ron.  
-Parce que le terrain n'est pas libre. Tu pourrais prévenir les autres si tu les vois s'il te plaît ?  
-Bien sûr. Ah mais Jimmy ne sera pas là, il est en retenue…  
-Avec Mcgo, je sais…  
-C'est bon Harry, j'ai fini. On y va ?  
-Oui. A plus tard Coote.  
-A plus les gars.  
-Bonjour, Harry Potter.  
-Hey Luna !  
-Bonjour Ronald.  
-Comment ça va, Luna ?  
-Oh, ça va… Et toi Ron ?  
-Super, je…  
-Bonjour, Luna.  
-Et toi Harry, comment tu vas ?  
-Bien, bien… On doit rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque, à plus tard Luna.  
-A bientôt, Luna !  
-A un d'ces jours, les garçons.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque ?  
-Il faut absolument qu'on révise l'histoire de la magie, Ron.  
-Rohhh…  
-Oh et puis merde, on va avoir un désolant ou même un troll mais on s'en fiche, on peut rien y faire.  
-Oui, retournons plutôt à la salle commune, Harry.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on aurait dû abandonner cette matière totalement inutile.  
-Oui, tu as raison. D'ailleurs, on est pas les seuls à pas avoir abandonné. Regarde Dean et Seamus.  
-Et Parvati.  
-Je suis dégoûté de n'avoir eu qu'acceptable en DCFM…  
-Te plains pas, moi j'ai eu piètre…  
-Mais c'était un truc que je sais parfaitement faire ! Je suis sûr que si on avait eu un autre prof, j'aurais eu au moins effort exceptionnel.  
-En plus, il ne nous note jamais en pratique, c'est toujours à l'écris.  
-C'est parce que je suis dans la classe et il veut pas me mettre optimal, ça lui ferait mal au cœur.  
-Pas trop narcissique déjà, Harry.  
-C'est quoi le mot de passe ?  
-Euh…  
-Si on a pas le mot de passe, on ne rentre pas.  
-Attends, je crois que c'est une créature magique… un truc du genre « Hippogriffe »…  
-Je sais ! C'est « ficelle » !  
-Exact.  
-Je crois que c'était celui de la dernière fois, alors.  
-La dernière fois, c'était « moustache ».

-En fait, je crois qu'on a déjà eu Hippogriffe…  
-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !  
- … en deuxième année.  
-Tu arrives à te souvenir de tous les mots de passe qu'on a déjà eu ?  
-Non mais il y en a certains, oui. En quatrième année, le premier mot de passe était « faribole ». Ah, vous êtes là, vous aussi.  
-Ouais, on écrit à Fred et Georges pour commander quelques oreilles à rallonges. Et Dean veut de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée.  
-Des oreilles à rallonge et de la poudre d'obscurité ? Que voulez-vous faire avec ça ?  
-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, Ron.  
-Allez ! Dites !  
-Chut ! Ecoutez…

-C'est moi ou c'est la voix d'Hermione que je viens d'entendre ?

-Si, c'est bien elle. Enfin je crois… HERMIONE ? HEEERMIOOONE ?  
-Oui, Ron ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? On te croyait à la bibliothèque !  
-Vous y êtes allés juste pour moi ? Comme c'est touchant !  
-Et bien… En réalité… Non. Ron et moi sommes allés directement à la salle commune pour prendre notre livre de Sortilèges.  
-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?-  
Je me vernis les ongles.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je me vernis les ongles, Ron.  
-Les ongles ?  
-Oui, les ongles. Tu es bouché ou quoi ?  
-Ou alors il est sourd !  
-Tais-toi Seamus. Pourquoi tu te vernis les ongles ?  
-Je me les vernis toutes les semaines depuis disons… trois ans. Et tu n'as jamais rien remarqué.

-Moi, j'avais remarqué, Hermione.  
-Oui, je sais Harry. TOI, tu fais attention à moi.  
-Pourquoi tu descends pas pour parler avec nous ?  
-Je n'ai pas encore finit, Dean.  
-Tu es toute seule ?  
-Non. Je suis avec Parvati et…  
-Hermione, tu me passes le flacon bleu, s'il te plaît ?  
-Oui, tiens Lavande.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend !  
-J'arrive, Parvati. Je dois y aller les gars ! A tout à l'heure !  
-Mais Hermione, ça sonne dans à peine dix minutes !  
-Je sais, Harry, mais je ne mets pas une heure, tu sais. Bon, à tout' !  
-Mais, et pour sécher ?  
-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au séchage du vernis, Ron ?

-Un coup de baguette et tout est sec ! A plus !  
-On fait quoi ce week-end, Harry ?  
-Je sais pas, on pourrait aller un peu dehors, à la rive du lac.  
-Ou rendre visite à Hagrid.  
-Oh… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui rendre visite, je préférerais profiter du beau temps, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…  
-Viens, on va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.  
-Oui, bonne idée. D'ailleurs, les mecs, vous devriez être arrivés avant Hermione puisque vous vous êtes enfuis en courant quand vous avez mis de la sauce sur son sac.  
-Oui, Harry a raison, vous devriez l'avoir vue.  
-Oui, c'est vrai ça. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu arriver pourtant.  
-Ca doit être quand on est allés reposer nos cours de ce matin dans les dortoirs.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai Dean.  
-Hi guys !  
-Salut Neville.  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu mon livre de sortilèges, par hasard ?  
-Ton livre de sortilèges ? Non, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je l'ai encore perdu…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ?  
-C'est peeves qui m'a envoyé un œuf, Seamus.  
-Ah, nous aussi on l'a croisé. Mais on a réussit à l'éviter par contre, une troisième année s'en est reçu une bonne dixaine, n'est-ce pas Dean ?  
-Oui, la pauvre…  
-Bon, je vais vois dans les dortoirs si il n'a pas mon livre.  
-Je viens avec toi, je dois aussi le prendre pour cet aprèm'.  
-Moi aussi. Attends-moi Ron !  
-Oh non ! La sonnerie a retentie ! Dépêchons-nous !  
-Arrête de stresser, Neville, ya pas l'feu.  
-Ouais, Flitwick s'en fiche des retards. Tu te rappelles, Ron, la dernière fois, on est arrivé dix minutes avant la fin du cours et il ne nous a rien dit !  
-Oui mais c'est quand même trois étages en dessous…  
-Pas grave, on a des raccourcis.  
-On a quoi après les sortilèges, Harry ?  
-DCFM.  
-Aaaahh ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! Ooh non ! Trévor a encore fait caca dessus ! Vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir ?  
-Moi j'en ai un usé. (plein de morve, quoi.)  
-Et toi Harry ?  
-Euh, attends, je dois en avoir un dans mon sac… Ah, le voilà ! Mais par contre, ma bouteille d'encre s'est renversée dessus…  
-Pas grave, je prends ce qu'il y a. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est encore pire !  
-Bêêêûûûrk ! Un mélange de caca de crapaud et d'encre, Bêêûûrk !  
-Attends, Neville, en fait, il y a un sort pour arranger ça. Hum, _Tergeo_. Oups.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Harry ? T'as bousillé mon livre !  
-Desolé, Neville. Pourtant, quand Hermione l'a fait, ça a parfaitement fonctionné. Je ne comprends pas…  
-Arrête de rire Ron !  
-J'ai un autre sort ! Passe ton livre !  
-Euh… Je ne suis plus si sûr…  
-Allez, passe ! _Récurvite_ ! Et voilà ! Nickel !  
-Bon, dépêchez-vous ! On va être en retard !  
-On est déjà en retard, Neville. De huit minutes exactement. Harry, ton lacet est défait.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggh!  
-Oh, Harry, tu n'as pas mal ?  
-Grmbl….  
-Ca va ?  
-Ron, quand tu tomberas d'un escalier entier et que tu t'es pris chaque marche sur la tête, tu verras si ça va…  
-Désolé Harry…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites messieurs ?  
-Salut Nick ! C'est Harry qui s'est pété la gueule !  
-Super drôle, Ron. Aidez-moi à me relever maintenant. J'ai trop mal aux jambes.  
-Oh, Hisse !  
-Merci les mecs. Oh non ! Toutes mes affaires sont passées par-dessus la barrière de l'escalier !  
-Pas grave, tu fais le sortilège d'attraction.  
-Ben oui, c'est ce que je voulais faire mais je ne trouve pas ma baguette.  
-Je crois qu'elle est passée par-dessus la barrière de l'escalier, elle aussi.  
-Vous dites vrai, Mr Londubat.  
-Et bien faite le pour moi s'il vous plaît.  
_-Accio baguette de Harry_ !  
-Tiens, Harry.  
-Merci Neville. _Accio mes affaires _! Voilà, j'ai plus qu'à remettre tout dans mon sac… Ma cape ! Il n'y a pas ma cape d'invisibilité ! _Accio cape d'invisibilité _! Voilà.  
-Bon, allons-y sinon on va vraiment être en retard. Merci Nick !  
-Oui, merci Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-je-n'sais-quoi !  
-Tu n'as pas trop mal, Harry ? Tu veux qu'on passe à l'infirmerie ?  
-Non merci mais j'irai bien à la récrée, je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.  
-Au fait Neville, pourquoi tu n'a pas fait le sortilège d'attraction pour retrouver ton livre ?  
-Euh… Je n'avais pas eu l'idée.-  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ?  
-Hey m'dame ! Harry s'est pété la ch'ville !  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de parler comme ça, Weasley ? Vous me copierez cent fois « je ne dois pas être grossier envers mes professeurs » pour demain.  
-Mais demain on est samedi Madame McGonagall.  
-Et bien pour lundi, dans ce cas. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cours ?  
-Ben je vous l'ai dit, Harry s'est cassé la cheville.  
-Foulé.  
-Et comment vous êtes vous foulé la cheville, Potter ?  
-Mon lacet était défait, Madame.  
-Et bien allez à l'infirmerie !  
-Non, ça va aller, je vais aller en cours et j'irais à l'infirmerie à la récréation.  
-Bon, alors dépêchez-vous, Potter ! Et vous aussi Weasley et Londubat !  
-A plus tard, Madame !  
-Grouillez ! Je n'ai pas envie de rater tout le cours !  
-Zen, Neville ! Parce que NOUS, on a envie de louper le cours. N'est-ce pas Harry ?  
-Je crois que si Harry avait voulut rater le cours, il serait allé à l'infirmerie, Ron.  
-C'était pour ne pas faire sa chochotte devant Mcgo !  
-N'importe quoi ! Il ne voulait pas y aller avant qu'elle arrive !  
-Et bien c'était pour pas faire sa chochotte devant nous !  
-Harry n'est pas de ce genre-là !  
-Je le connais mieux que toi !  
-Mais je sais quand même qui il est !  
-Tu ne traîne jamais avec lui !  
-Bah qu'est-ce que je fais là, à ton avis ?  
-TAISEZ-VOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer pour moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas à l'infirmerie tout de suite que c'est pour ne pas faire la fillette mais je ne veux quand même pas assister au cours. Voilà. Alors maintenant, allons en cours et taisons-nous, d'accord ?  
-Très bien…  
-Désolé, Neville…  
-Désolé, Ron…  
-Bon ! Discutons d'autres choses !  
-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se taise !  
-Ron !  
-Bon d'accord !  
-Tu n'as pas trop mal quand même, Harry ?  
-Non, c'est bon, merci Neville.  
-Tu vois ? Il dit ça pour ne pas faire sa femmelette !  
-Tu…  
-STOP !

-C'est au troisième ou au deuxième, les sortilèges ?  
-Euh…  
-Au premier je crois…  
-Non, quand j'y pense bien, je crois que c'est au deuxième.  
-Oui, tu as raison Neville. On est au quel, là ?  
-Euh…  
-Au deuxième, je crois…  
-Mais non ! On est au rez-de-chaussée ! Regardez, il y a la bibliothèque !  
-Oui, Neville !  
-Vite ! Remontons !  
-Attendez-moi !  
-Oh ! Désolé, Harry ! J'avais oublié que tu t'étais tordu la cheville ! Viens.  
-Merci, Neville.  
-De rien, Harry. Allons-y !  
-J'en peux plus ! J'ai une pointe de côté !  
-Je crois que j'vais mourir !  
-Finalement, je crois j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à l'infirmerie !  
-Je meurs de soif !  
-Et moi de faim !  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Ron !  
-On y est. Enfin.  
-Merde, les mecs ! Il est presque 50 ! Il ne nous reste plus que dix minutes !  
-Bah comme la dernière fois, quoi ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?  
-Hmm. Je frappe ?  
-Vas-y.

-Entrez ! Ah, enfin !  
-Bonjour, Monsieur.  
-Bonjour, Professeur.  
-Bonjour, Professeur Flitwick.  
-Bonjour, Messieurs. Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?  
-Je me suis foulé la cheville, Monsieur.  
-Oh. Vous revenez de l'infirmerie, je suppose ?  
-Non. En fait c'est le temps de récupérer les affaires tombées…  
-Tombées ? Weasley ?  
-Oui, en fait, c'est Harry qui est tombé dans les escaliers…  
-Ron ! Tu étais obligé de le crier sur tous les toits ?  
-Haha ! Zavez entendu ? Ya Potter qui s'est pété la gueule !  
-Merci pour cette remarque, Boot, mais nous aurions très bien put nous en passer. Bon, asseyez-vous et sortez vos affaires. Nous étions en train de travailler sur comment faire jaillir de l'eau et comment en faire de jolies fontaines…  
-Je vais me mettre avec Dean et Seamus, à tout' !  
-A plus, Neville ! Allez viens, Harry.  
-Pourquoi tu leur as dit que je m'étais cassé la gueule ?  
-Vous êtes enfin là ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à croire que vous alliez sécher le cours !  
-Mais enfin, Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'on ne ferait pas une chose pareille !  
-Peut-être, Ron, mais la semaine dernière vous avez fait exprès d'oublier votre sac dans les dortoirs pour rater le cours de Métamorphose ! C'est vraiment consternant !  
-Pffff… Toujours là pour nous engueuler !  
-Au fait, ça donne quoi tes ongles, Hermione ? WOOOUUUAAAHH ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! Je trouve que le bleu et le vert vont super bien ensemble !  
-Tu parles ! Avec des petites fleurs, c'est carrément cucu-la-praline !  
-Je vois que Ron ne s'est pas amélioré…  
-En effet. En tout cas, je trouve ça absolument joli.  
-Merci Harry, tu es un ange !  
-Gna gna gna…  
-Et Lavande et Parvati, elles se sont fait quoi ?  
-On ira qu'a les voir à la récrée, elles sont à l'autre bout de la classe, avec d'autres Serdaigles.  
-Et bien ce sera sans moi !  
-Mais nous nous passerons très bien de toi, Ron. Tu ne t'es quand même pas fait trop mal, Harry ?  
-Non, ça va. Ah, tiens, ça sonne. Allez viens Hermione.  
-Moi je vais avec Neville, Dean et Seamus.  
-On s'en fiche, de ta vie !  
-Ca va, Hermione. Allez viens, il faut rejoindre Parvati et Lavande avant qu'elles ne soient parties.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Pas la peine de s'embêter pour un mec comme lui.  
-Gna gna gna…  
-Hey Parvati ! Lavande ! LES FILLES !  
-Au revoir, professeur.  
-Au revoir, Granger.  
-Allez viens, Hermione. LAVANDE ! PARVATI !  
-Oui ?  
-Je voudrais voir vos ongles parce que ceux d'Hermione sont magnifiques.  
-Les miens aussi, regarde !  
-Oh oui ! Ils me font penser à des abeilles ou à des guêpes ! C'est vraiment beau. Fait avec beaucoup de précision. Et toi, Lavande ?  
-J'ai fait en rouge et or pour que ça fasse un peu Gryffondor…  
-Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait bien.  
-Au départ, je voulais faire en bleu mais ça faisait trop Serdaigle…  
-Bon, Hermione, je voulais aller à l'infirmerie parce que ma cheville commence à être vraiment -douloureuse. Je sens qu'elle enfle, ma chaussette va bientôt se déchirer.  
-Alors allons-y. A toute à l'heure, les filles !  
-A plus !  
-Dis, Harry, depuis quand es-tu attentionné avec les filles ?

-Comment tu es tombé ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Comment tu t'es croûté dans les escaliers ? Tu as loupé une marche ?  
-Non, mon lacet était défait, j'ai marché dessus. Et toi, tu n'es pas arrivé en retard ?  
-Non, nous sommes arrivées quand Flitwick allait fermer la porte. Par contre, Goldstein et Corner sont arrivés un quart d'heure en retard parce que soi-disant qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de manger mais en réalité, ils volaient dans le parc avec leurs balais.  
-Pffffff… Les bouffons…  
-Dis…  
-Oui ?  
-C'est quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?  
-Le week-end prochain, il me semble. On ira tous les trois ?  
-Mm. Mais j'irai m'acheter des nouvelles fringues avec Lavande et Parvati le matin.  
-Tout le matin ?  
-Bah le temps d'essayer… On y est, Harry.  
-Où ?  
-Bah à l'infirmerie !  
-Ah, oui. Pardon.  
-Pardon ?  
-J'ai dit : '' Pardon.''  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Laisse tomber…  
-Bon, on entre, oui ?  
-Oui, oui.  
-Bonjour Potter. Et Granger.  
-Bonjour, Madame.  
-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cet honneur ?  
-Harry s'est gamélé, il s'est pété la ch'ville !  
-Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça !  
-Tu me vouvoies, maintenant ?

-Alors ? Vous vous êtes cassé la cheville ?  
-Non, madame Pomfresh. Je me suis _tordu_ la cheville.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Hein ?  
-Deux.  
-Quoi ?  
-Laquelle, Potter ? Laquelle ?  
-Mais laquelle quoi ?  
-Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Laquelle _cheville_, Potter. CHEVILLE !  
-Aaaaahhh ! La droite. C'est la cheville droite.  
-Asseyez-vous sur ce lit, Potter. Et qu'attendez-vous, Granger ? Ne restez pas plantée là !  
-Et bien, j'aimerais attendre Harry, Madame.  
-Il n'a pas besoin de vous ! Il sait marcher tout seul, non ?  
-Bah pour l'instant j'ai un peu du mal. Alors au lieu de l'engueuler, j'aimerais bien que vous me -soigniez la cheville et qu'on en finisse, merde !

-Bon, voyons voir cette cheville… Mm… Mmoui, elle est bien tordue… Si j'appuie là, ça fait mal ?  
- OOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
-Vous êtes malade de crier comme ça, Potter ?  
-Bah si il est à l'infirmerie, il a des chances d'être malade !

-Bon… _Reparo_ !  
-Aïe !  
-C'est bon ! Vous êtes guéri ! Dépêchez-vous, la sonnerie va bientôt retentir !  
-Merci beaucoup, madame Pomfresh !  
-Oui, merci madame !


End file.
